


only you

by lissethsrojas



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Celebrity AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Its short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: if the whole world was watchingi’d still dance with youor, the celebrity au nobody asked for
Relationships: Hailey Upton/Jay Halstead
Kudos: 20





	only you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really short one, but it’s cute so that makes up for it! this was originally posted on my tumblr @lissethsrojas (formally @nbc-onechicago) hope you enjoy! it’s written in the form of an article.  
> title from _only you_ by little mix  
> summary from _this town_ by niall horan

**5 times jay halstead and hailey upton made me swoon**

_posted 5 hours ago_

jay halstead and hailey upton have a romance like no other. being a living slow burn and fans have been waiting for them to get together! finally, they did, and it’s been an amazing five years. in honor of the anniversary of when they started dating, i will be telling you about the 5 times jay and hailey made me swoon.

**1\. that time they improvised a scene**

most of you probably already know what scene i’m talking about - that scene. the scene their characters, mia and bruce, were in a hospital room and bruce confessed his feelings for the blonde. yep! and not only was it improvised, but it was also jay telling hailey how he felt about her. you guys remember what he said, right? if you don’t, we have the (revised) script down below:

_jay as bruce: when you were in surgery, nobody knew what was going to happen to you. and it made me realize that i wanted to tell you something. [phone rings]_

_hailey as mia: [crosses the room to the hospital bed and picks up the phone] it’s bobby. i just wanted to make sure that he’s okay._

_jay as bruce: mia, what are you doing? he’s with his mom. you just caught a bullet for this. you got to let it go._

_hailey as mia: [nods and walks back to jesse] what did you want to say [hopeful]_

_jay as bruce: never mind. i’ll bring the car around. [walks to the door before pausing and turning around] i love you. i’ve loved you since you made me get my act together when we were partnered up. and seeing you with paddy was absolute pain, it hurt like hell. but i didn’t say anything because he made you happy, and i only ever want you to be happy. and when i said i’d follow you anywhere? i meant it. whether it be into a spray of bullets or into a relationship, i’d follow you. [walks over to mia] i know we’ve both had failed workplace romances, but i think were right for each other. and i know one of us could get hurt. but i’ll make damn sure if it has to be anyone, then it’s me. i’ll make sure my heart is broken beyond repair if that means you still smile everyday. obviously, there’s the possibility that you don’t reciprocate my feelings and this is all one sided, but i just wanted to let you kno-_

_hailey as mia: [pulls bruce by his shirt and kisses him]_

_jay as bruce: [hoarsely, against hailey’s lips] does this mean you feel the same way?_

_hailey as mia: [laughs] yes, you big idiot. i love you too._

_jay as bruce: yeah?_

_hailey as mia: yeah._

talk about romantic!

**2\. when jay missed the golden globes**

two days before the golden globes, hailey got sick. and it wasn’t pretty. like any perfect boyfriend, jay missed the award show and stayed with hailey. when jay won the golden globe for male lead in drama for his role in the movie seven minutes, he obviously wasn’t there to collect it. he had recorded a video at home of him accepting the award, though. check it out:

_“thank you, guys, so much for this,” jay gushes, holding a trophy, “i’m pretty sure that 70- no, 75% of these votes were by my brother. so to the other 25%, this means a lot! uh, thanks for voting for me, because i voted for kelly [severide],” jay chuckles, “thank you to gabby dawson for directing the movie, i can’t think of anyone else who would’ve done an amazing job,” jay stops talking and looks at something off camera, “hailey is telling me to wrap this up so, just thank you, bye,” the video ends with jay pulling hailey into frame and waving._

okay, but that’s adorable! and also, why does hailey look absolutely beautiful with bed head? and sick? this girl’s beauty is overwhelming!

**3\. their trip to the bahamas**

if you didn’t know, jay and hailey are infamous for impulsively going on vacations. long before they started dating, they had been going on cast vacations and just the two of them. one of their most memorable trips was to the bahamas. besides looking absolutely gorgeous, they both posted a bunch of pictures and videos to their social medias. here are a few of them:

[image caption: hailey sipping her soda with a straw, jay with his arm around her shoulders, kissing her wet hair]

5 960 753 likes

 **haileyanne** hi

view all 130 608 comments

june 5 2020

—

[image caption: hailey eating a slice of pizza, oblivious to the picture being taken]

5 898 467 likes

 **jayhalstud** @haileyanne youre pretty

view all 97 539 comments

june 2 2020

—

[image caption: jay in his swim shorts, coming out the pool, water dripping down his torso]

6 785 765 likes

 **haileyanne** what a view

view all 300 986 comments

june 3 2020

—

[image caption: hailey laughing as jay whispers something in her ear]

8 786 735 likes

 **jayhalstud** i love you

view all 1 096 263 comments

june 4 2020

—

i’m not saying i would’ve loved to be there with them, but i would’ve loved to be there with them!

**4\. red carpet interview**

all of jay and hailey’s red carpet interviews are adorable - whether they’re together, or it’s just one of them. one interview that sticks out, though, is one hailey did with celebs now! a few months ago. the actress was at the kids choice awards and stopped to chat. the video can be found at celebs now! youtube and down below:

_sarah reese: hailey, hi_

_hailey upton:_

_hi sarah! how are you?_

_sr: i’m fine and you?_

_hu: i’m great._

_sr: yeah, you look great, too! [camera man shows us[hailey’s outfit](https://lil-apple-blossom.tumblr.com/post/186660525719)]_

_hu: oh, thank you!_

_sr: anytime. now, hailey, you just celebrated your 30th birthday._

_hu: yeah. sr: how was it?_

_hu: um, it was great. jay took me to the maldives. we’ve never been there together, and my family is originally from there, so it was fun. he, uh, he got a tattoo, actually. [laughs]_

_sr: oh?_

_hu: yeah, um, it says_ eísai o énas kai monadikós _which means ‘you are my one and only’._

__sr: aww, that’s so cute.__

__

_hu: yeah. i was totally surprised when he told me he was getting it because he is terrified of needles. he wouldn’t tell me what it was going to be/say, though, and that was frustrating [groans] then we went around the city and he would just come up_ _with the most romantic things to say, and it was really sweet._

__

_sr: what was the most romantic thing he said?_

__

_hu: he said ‘i love you more than the sun loves the moon’._

__

_sr: that’s so sweet._

__

_hu: it really is._

__

_sr: what would you say is your favorite moment with him?_

__

_hu: favorite moment with jay? i don’t think i have a favorite moment with him, i just think i’m thankful that he’s in my life and that i get to call him mine, so. [shrugs]_

__

_sr: you guys are too adorable! does he have any nicknames for you, and do you have any for him?_

__

_hu: um, he has two for me. he calls me ‘my girl’ and ‘sunshine’. and i just randomly say pet names like ‘darling’, ‘honey’, ‘love’. it doesn’t really matter. as long as i show my affection._

__

_sr: oh my gosh, you’re too cute! i can’t. so, where is jay?_

__

_hu: last time i checked, he was in his own interview. i don’t know where he is now, though. i seem to have lost him. [laughs]_

__

_sr: oh, no! well, i’m going to let you go and find jay, but thank you so much for your time._

__

_hu: thank you for the interview. [hugs sarah]_

__

_jay halstead [pops us and puts his hand on hailey’s back, pressing a kiss to her hair]_

__

_sr: we were just talking about you._

__

_jh: all good things, i hope. [chuckled]_

__

_hu: like there’s anything bad to say._

__

_jh: i can think of plenty._

__

_hu: i’m sure you can, love, but sarah and i just wrapped up this interview so we gotta go._

__

_jh: okay, then. always a pleasure, sarah. [both walk away]_

__

the banter. the tattoo. the kiss. i can’t!

__

**5\. the time jay proposed**

__

this has got to be my favorite - it’s why i saved it for last! the only way jay could have possibly proposed was how he told hailey his feelings - filming. they were halfway through the scene when jay decided to go off track. the rest of the cast - excluding hailey - was in on the proposal as they seemed unfazed. hailey looked at vanessa (rojas) confusedly for a second before slipping back into character, thinking this was part of a new script. what hailey didn’t notice was that vanessa, kim (burgess), adam (ruzek) and kevin (atwater) were distracting her so that jay could get down on one knee! it was too cute, just watch:

__

“ _hailey,” jay called so she would turn around. when hailey saw jay on his knee, she gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, “we’ve been together for five years, and everyday i feel like i fall in love with you all over again. you know me like no other and i can’t help but feel like we were meant to be,” jay took a deep breath and continued, “this isn’t the best proposal in the world, but it’s best for us. because this is where i met you, became your friend, and told you i love you. so proposing here felt like the right thing. i think we both know that i’m absolutely horrible at speeches, so i’m just going to ask you the big question: hailey anne upton, will you marry me?” jay opened the ring box and looked up at hailey._

__

_hailey knelt down so she was eye level with jay, grabbing his face and kissing him. “yes,” hailey whispered on his lips. the cast and crew erupted in cheer as jay put the ring on hailey’s finger and captured her lips in a longer kiss. when they broke apart for the second time, jay wrapped his arms around hailey, stood up and spun her around, hailey keeping her head in the crook of jay’s neck._

__

i’m not crying, i just have something in my eye *sniffle*.

__

i don’t know if there has been a set wedding date, but i know it will be a spring wedding and i can’t wait! anyways, what did you think of my list? are there other things you think we should’ve put on? if so, tell us in the comment section.

__

have a good day!

__

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know any greek and i used google translate, so there’s that. i hope you guys liked this!


End file.
